


Spring day

by mainlyarrow



Series: Brunch Series [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainlyarrow/pseuds/mainlyarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy returns after a couple of years on a spring day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring day

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd 
> 
> This is kind of from my brunch series.
> 
> Kind of Au.

Tommy stood on top of the hill facing towards the park down in front him.

It was a sunny spring day and it looked like all the families in Starling city were out enjoying the sunshine.

There were two particular people Tommy was looking at.

Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance.

It still hurt to see them especially since the way it had ended between the three off them.

He hadn't seen the both of them in four years, deciding to leave starling city after his father destroyed the glades.

He had traveled to little towns and places around the world with no access to the internet. He made a decision not to know what happened in Starling city while he was gone.

Last week he had decided that it was about time to come home and see how the people he loved were doing.

Seeing Laurel and Oliver together brought back good and bad memories.

They were standing beside each other talking and laughing both of them had eyes on the playground where he assumed that they were watching a child they must have had together.

He stood their debating whether he should go down and speak to them when two children ran to them.

One boy with dark brown hair and could only be around four ran to Laurels leg smiling up at Laurel. Tommy could tell the little boy was definitely Laurels little boy.

A little blonde curly-haired girl who was around three ran to Oliver who scooped her up throwing her in the air the little girl giving out little shrieks of joy causing the adults to laugh.

Tommy had never seen Oliver look at anyone the way he looked at the little girl with such clear adoration.

He watched as Laurel and Oliver stood talking to the children when suddenly the little girl pointed behind them to where a blonde haired woman , which if Tommy remembered correctly was his IT Girl/ Executive Assistant , was walking towards them with a man with brown hair and a the early stages of a beard.

Oliver's EA , he thinks her name was Felicity smiled at Oliver and gave him a kiss before taking the little girl out of his arms peppering her with kisses.

The bearded man had picked up the brown-haired boy and set him on his shoulders before giving Laurel a kiss and placing an arm around her waist.

"It's weird huh" a voice he hadn't heard in eight years said behind him.

"Sara?" He asked.

"Hey Tommy longtime no see" She said walking over to him.

"You're alive? Does Laurel know your alive?" He asked.

"Yeah and my parents. You kind of missed out on something's in the past couple of years" she said standing beside him.

"I've noticed" He said turning back to his friends.

"Yeah that cute little girl , is Mia Queen Oliver's three year old. She's got him wrapped around her little finger. Like her mother" Sarah said smiling as she stood beside Tommy watching Oliver and his family.

"Is that Oliver's IT Girl?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah I.T girl , EA , wife and mother of his child. She's the best thing that's ever happened to him. Have you met her?" Sarah asked

"Yeah at the bar a couple of times. She was adorable" Tommy said smiling at the memory of his friends future wife.

"You got smoaked I see" Sarah said.

Tommy looked at her confused.

"Laurel came up with that. Anyone who meets Felicity kind of falls in love with her" Sarah explained.

Tommy nodded in understanding.

They stood in silence Tommy eyes tracking Laurel.

"It's always Laurel with you guys" Sarah said shaking her head.

"Is she happy? Are they happy?" He asked.

"Very. Oliver isn't always looking like the world is on his shoulder. Felicity and Mia bring lightness into his life. His not doing much arrow work anymore. He wants to be there for his family. Laurel's husband is Connor great guy, I set them up!"Sara said causing Tommy to laugh.

"He's a tutor , stay at home dad and great husband. He's such a good dad and he makes Laurel laugh. He challengers her .Then theirs my little guy Logan such a smart little three year old he and Mia are quite a and even my dad likes Connor"

" That's a miracle then." Tommy said he took out his phone and snapped a couple of photos.

"You're not going to go speak with them?" She asked.

"There happy I'm not going to ruin it" He said giving her a hug.

"Be safe Tommy. You will always have a family here" Sara said and she watched him leave.

She took a deep breath and walked to Join her sister and friends.


End file.
